El cumpleaños de Fluttershy
by Demon Fable 42
Summary: Para el cumpleaños de Shy, Angel quiere regalarle un gran obsequio, pero debido a un error lo que le dá no es su obsequio sino un objeto de gran valor para él. Angel y Ling tendrán que cruzar lo imposible para recuperar el objeto y darle su regalo a Shy, o se sabrá un gran secreto...


**Este fanfic fue escrito por mi amigo Simplex Cartoon 79, él lo subió a Wattpad pero por unos inconvenientes no lo pudo subir a FanFiction, y por eso lo subí yo, con su permiso, claro. Pasen por su perfil de FanFiction (Ahí no tiene nada por ahora pero pasen igual :v), por el de Wattpad, y por su página de Facebook**

 **DISCLAIMER:**

 ** _My Little Pony_** **es propiedad de** ** _Lauren Faust_** **y** ** _Hasbro_**

 **La canción** ** _Kidness_** **es propiedad de** ** _MandoPony_** **y** ** _AcusticBrony_**

 **El cumpleaños de Fluttershy.**

El día de hoy, 15 de julio, es un día muy especial para una pegaso amarilla, es su cumpleaños. Apenas despertó fue bien recibida por sus amigos animales, los cuales, le entregaron un pastel y le cantaron.

-Muchas gracias- Dijo Fluttershy al recibir la sorpresa.

-Hoy vamos a dejarte hacer lo que sea, cumples 22 después de todo- Le dijo Angel a Fluttershy, aunque para otro pony sonaría como "Squee squee".

Fluttershy se sonrojó y dijo.

-No me lo recuerdes... Sigo sin creer que sea la mayor de mis amigas- Dijo apenada y confundida a la vez.

-¿Recuerdas aquella vez en la fuimos todos al club y no te dejaron pasar, ya que pensaron que eras menor de edad, pero dejaron pasar a Applejack, aunque tenía 16?- Dijo Angel, riendose silenciosamente.

-Fue una loca noche, tenía 19 cuando pasó. Applejack llegó irreconocible a su casa, y yo tuve que quedarme en casa jugando Pokémon- Dijo Fluttershy con una notoria expresión de desprecio hacia ese día.

De repente, el teléfono de Fluttershy sonó con un "Yay!" muy notorio de ella, Fluttershy lo revisó, era una notificación que decía "¡Hay un Charmander salvaje cerca!"

-Tengo que irme- Dijo Fluttershy sin rodeos, se dirijío a la puerta pero Angel la detuvo.

-Tú no sales de aquí si es por jugar Pokémon Go-

-¡Pero hay un Charmander salvaje cerca!- Renegó Fluttershy- ¡Quiero atrapar uno desde hace semanas!, ¡Dejame salir!-

-No lo haré, no quiero que pase lo mismo que hace una semana-

 ***¡Flashback!***

El juego de Pokémon Go apenas salio, muchos ponis en Manehattan lo jugaban sin parar, Fluttershy también quería, hací que se dirijío a su teléfono y fue a la "Pony Play Store", pero lamentablemente no lo encontró.

Le preguntó a Rainbow Dash por qué pasaba esto y le dijo que el juego aún no salía para la región "Sur-Occidente", que era donde se localizaba Ponyville.

Pero Fluttershy no cedío. Esa misma noche, se dedicó a buscar un hack de Pokémon Go para su región, pero todos decìan.

 _ **"Aplicación no ejecutable"**_

Buscó y buscó, hasta que encontró la forma de hacerlo.

Cuando por fin lo hizo, saltó y gritó de alegría, cosa que despertó a Angel. Al despertar, vío el reloj y eran las 6:20 am.

Pero la cosa no paró allí. Sin siquiera haber descansado, Fluttershy salío de su casa empeñada a encontrar Pokémons.

Después de 32 horas, ella regresó a su casa, en la cual lo esperaba Angel. Se le veía fatigada pero felíz, le dío el movil a Angel y se fue a su cama sin decir nada.

-Lo ha hecho- Dijo Angel al ver su télefono,ya con el mensaje de "Batería baja". El movil contenía una información muy importante.

 _ **"Pokédex: 140"**_

Angel no podía creerlo, sabía que para capturar Pokémons se necesitaba viajar por el mundo, hací que se imaginó lo realmente cansada que estaba Fluttershy.

La dejó dormir, pero no quería que esto se repitiera de nuevo.

 ***¡Fin del flashback!***

-¿Y bien?- Replicó Angel

\- Está bien, me quedo- Dijo deprimida Fluttershy. Dejó el móvil y se dirijio a su cama, se cubrió con las cobijas y empezó a sollozar.

Angel, compadeciéndose de Fluttershy, se dirijío a su cama y se sentó s el filo de esta.

-Si que te importa ese Charmander, ¿Verdad?- Dijo Angel, mirandola a la cara.

\- *Snif* S...sí *snif*- Le dijo Fluttershy, aún sollozando.

Angel respiró profundamente y le dijo.

-Está bien, ve, captura a ese Charmander- Al decir la última palabra, Fluttershy se abalanzó sobre Angel y lo empezó a abtazar con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS!- Le dijo Fluttershy mientras lo abrazaba, acto que sonrojó a Angel.

-Je je, no es nada-

-Bueno, me voy, ¡adiós!- Tomó su móvil, sus audífonos y partió sin nada más que decir.

Angel estaba en la puerta, despidiéndola con su pata derecha. Cuando ya no la vio, se entristeció, se fue a su cama (una de esas camas para perros) y se acostó boca abajo en ella.

-No... Pude- Dijo Angel deprimido, se sentía como la escoria del mundo y empezó a sollozar.

De repente, un Changeling irrumpió en la casa de Shy, se metió por la ventana y vio a Angel sollozando.

-Creo que hoy fue un "no", como de costumbre- Le dijo el Changeling a Angel, al parecer, se conocían

-Ling, no es fácil hacerlo- Dio Angel dio un fuerte suspiro y dijo- No es fácil decirle que la amo...-

-Pero llevas 2 años tratando de decírselo, ¿no crees que hoy debe ser el día?-Le dijo Ling a Angel, dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

Angel se levantó de su cama y vio a Ling, Angel denotaba más felicidad, pero seguía deprimido.

-Sí... Hoy puede ser- Dijo esperanzado Angel.-Pero...¿Cómo?- Todo rastro de esperanza se borró de Angel, el cual, estaba más deprimido, volvió a acostarse boca abajo en su cama- _"Mi vida es un infierno, cuyo fuego fue iniciado por un sentimiento de hielo" Angel the Bunny._ \- Dijo Angel con un puño cerrado levantado hacia el cielo.

-Ya, no te pongas así. De seguro encontraremos algo para regalarle- Dijo Ling a Angel, tratando de subirle el ánimo.

-Lo dudo...-Dijo Angel sin rodeos.

-Vamos, hay que encontrar algo-Dijo Ling. Este se transformó en Dash y subió a Angel en su lomo.

-Mehh ñahh grrr gumm- Se quejó Angel al subir en Ling.

-Vamos, sólo trato de ayudarte-

-Matame, así me ayudarás bastante- Dijo honestamente Angel.

-No digas eso...- Suspiró profundamente y dijo- Sé que pasas por una etapa difícil y que tal vez no la entiendas, pero no hay que darse por vencidos, especialmente con la muerte, tienes que luchar por tus metas y sueños, así verás que todas se cumplen... Es lo que mi madre decía...- Ling suspiró. Angel lo vío a la cara y le dijo.

-Lo... Siento- Acto después procedio a abrazar el cuello de aquel Changeling.

-Je, creo que ya sé porque me agradas, conejito.- Dijo Ling correspondiendo al abrazo.

-Bien... Será hora de irnos- Dijo Ling al separarse de Angel.

-Muy bien-

Partieron rumbo al pueblo volando. Vieron varias tiendas en las que exponían artículos novedosos e interesantes, de los cuales, Ling creía que serían perfectos, pero Angel no se terminaba de convencer.

Ya era la hora del almuerzo, ambos decidieron tomar un descanso y comer algo en una cafetería. Al comer, ellos hablaron.

-¡No puedo creer que llevamos 3 horas aquí y aún no compramos nada!- Se quejó Ling, aún con el aspecto de Dash.- ¿¡Cómo no te pudo gustar una TV con microcomponente, señal Wi-fi, sonido envolvente y con 3 años fe Netflix y Spotify Premium gratis!?- Gritó Ling desesperado- ¡Es el sueño de todo pony!,¡Hasta yo quiero una así!-

-Excactamente por eso no la compramos.- Dijo Angel, con una voz segura y firme, dando a entender que hablaba enserio- Estamos buscando lo que Fluttershy quiere, no lo que tú quieras u otros ponis quieran, es por eso que he dicho "no" en todo, eran increíbles, pero no eran para Fluttershy- Dijo con una mirada segura, levantando un poco la voz en los nombres.

-Ya veo... Mmm...- Buscó con la mirada un articulo adecuado para Shy. Paró su mirada en una "Geek store", en donde vío varios objetos exhibidos en la vitrina- ¿Cuál es su Pokémon favorito?- Preguntó curioso Ling.

-Eevee, creo que sí pudiera me cambiaría por uno, ¿por qué?

-Porque en esa tienda hay plushies de Eevee, plumas de Eevee, cojines de Eevee, sudaderas de Eevee, cojines de Eevee y demás cosas de Eevee... Creo que Eevee es un Pokémon muy querido...-

A Angel se le iluminaron los ojos.

-¡Es perfecto!- Gritó y acto seguido, jaló de las alas a Ling antes de que terminará de comer.

-¡Hey, hey, hey!, ¡por ahí no se despacha!- Dijo Ling al ser arrastrado a la tienda, pero fue ignorado por Angel.

Ya en la tienda, Ling y Angel no podían creer todos los articulos de Eevee que había, desde tazas hasta USB's, toda mercadotecnia conocida por los ponis tenía plasmada la cara de Eevee.

-¡Quiero 2 de estos, 5 de estos, 15 de aquellos y un camión completo de estos!- Dijo Angel con una velocidad de voz similar a la de Pinkie Pie.

-Wow, wow, wow, calmate, no tenemos suficiente dinero como para comprar todo eso, sólo nos alcanzará para un obsequio-

Angel respiró profundamente y dijo.

-Muy bien, muy bien, vamo a calmarno, ya- Angel buscó minuciosamente por toda la tienda, y encontró el regalo indicado para Shy.

-¡Allá!- Dijo Angel señalando con su dedo el regalo.

-¿Eso es lo que quieres, pequeño?- Dijo el dueño de la tienda, Angel asintió con la cabeza y el dueño le dío su objeto seleccionado.

Al tenerlo, ambos partieron de la tienda hacia la plaza

-¡Por fin, lo encontramos!-Dijo aliviado Ling.

-Creo que esto le encantará, ¡Me amará enseguida!-Dijo feliz Angel, con una libreta en su pata.

-De una vez te digo que no te hagas falsas esperanzas, puede que te rechaze, en especial porque tú eres un conejo y ella una pegaso-

-Temo correr ese riesgo, pero sí me rechaza, tan siquiera quiero conocer el porque yo no soy el dueño de su corazón y así el mejorar, para volver a conquistarla, pero si nuevamente me rechaza, tengo que afrontar que Fluttershy no es ni será mía...-Angel hizo una pequeña pausa y dijo- Que tonterías digo, yo soy y seré el dueño de su corazón-Dijo Angel risueño.

-Bueno, allá tú.

Caminaron un poco más hasta que fueron detenidos por una pony rosa.

-¡Oli Dash y Angel!, ¡Qué fantabulastico día!- Dijo Pinkie Pie, saltando de repente delante ellos, acción que hizo que ambos saltaran del susto.

-¡Pinkie, no Saltes así que me vas a dar un infarto!- Gritó Ling, imitando a Rainbow Dash- Además, ¿Por qué es "fantabulastico"?- Dijo Ling, haciendo énfasis en las comillas con sus cascos.

-Porque, me tomé una Fanta y,¡Es el cumpleaños de Fluttershy!, ¡Yay!- Dijo Pinkie saltando de un lado a otro- ¡Y le tengo organizada la mejor fiesta de todas!, tengan- Dice entregándoles un folleto- Es la banda que tocará para el evento, ¡Mando Pony and the Musical Fillys!-

-¡¿Encerio?! ¡Adoro esa banda!- Dijo entusiasmado Ling.

-¡Por eso la traje, tontita!... Ah, y una cosa más chicos-

-¿Qué cosa?- Dijeron Ling y Angel al unísono, aunque claro, para los oídos de Pinkie, sólo Ling habló.

-Necesito que me den sus regalos envueltos, ya saben, organización y eso-

-Ah, claro Pinkie, lo tiene Angel, Angel, ¿Me lo puedes dar por favor?- Pero Angel no le hizo caso, estaba muy ocupado escribiendo en la libreta ya mencionada- ¡Angel!- Le gritó Ling, a lo que Angel saltó del susto.

-¿¡Qué?!

-El regalo- Dijo Ling hablando entre dientes

-Ponganlo aquí- Dijo Pinkie entregandole a Ling una caja decorada, la cual, Ling entrega a Angel quien mete dentro el "regalo". Pinkie cierra la caja y se va.

-Oki, me voy, la fiesta es a las 8, ¡nos vemos!- Dijo Pinkie caminando hacia atrás despidiéndose con su casco derecho.

-Y... ¿Ahora qué?-Dijo Angel aburrido.

-¿Tienes T.V en tu casa?

-Sí.

-Vámonos.

Ellos partieron a la casa de Shy, Ling decidío descansar de convertirse en Dash, decidieron ver la T.V.

Pasadas algunas horas, a la una de la tarde Shy regresó a su casa.

-149... ¿Dónde estás maldito Mewtwo?-Dijo al pasar por la puerta, al ver a los chicos los saludó- Hola chicos- Dijo Fluttershy al entrar a la casa, ella ya conocía a Ling, por lo cual, no se extraño de que el estubiera allí.

-Hola Shy- Dijo Ling- ¿Qué tal tu captura?

-Muy bien, aunque sólo me falte un Pokémon.

-Vaya, mala suerte- Dijo Angel, el cual fue a saludarla.

-Supongo... Pero bueno, sólo venía a dejar mis cosas, Rarity me invitó a la Boutique para que me arregle para lo de esta noche-

-Ah, ok- Dijo Ling

-Por cierto Ling, ¿Tú irás?, ya sabes, no creo que a los invitados les guste ver un Changeling...-Dijo Fluttershy, dudando de la precencia de Ling.

-Sí iré, me transformaré de algún otro pony el cual nunca hayan visto-

-Ah, ok, en ese caso, espero verte allí- Dijo Shy- Adiós-Se fué.

 **2 Horas después...**

-Maldita tele dominical, nunca hay nada...- Se quejó Ling- Estoy aburrido...-

-Yo igual... Mejor escribo en mi libretita- Dijo Angel y buscó su libretita, pero no la hayó, buscó en su bolsillo, que es donde normalmente la tiene, pero encontró otra cosa...-¿Qué cara...?, ¡Maldición!, ¡El regalo!-

-¿Qué hay de malo con el?, es perfecto y tú mismo lo dijiste.

-¡No entiendes!- Le muestra su pata-¡El regalo, lo tengo yo!-

-¡¿Qué?!, entonces... ¿Qué hay en la caja?-

-¡Mi libreta!-Angel comenzó a caminar en círculos de pequeño radio-¡Hay no, hay no!, ¡Todos los sentimientos de amor, amistad, sinceridad, compañerismo, lujuria y querer que tengo hacía Fluttershy quedaron plasmados en esa libreta!, ¡Tenemos que recuperarla!-

-Ok, entonces vamos a idear un plan para cambiar el regalo y... Espera... ¿Dijiste "lujuria"...?

-Nop...-Angel puso una mirada nerviosa-¡Qué importa!, ¡Vamos!-

Quedaron toda la tarde diseñando un plan, el cual quedó así: En el momento de la tocada, Angel se escabullirá a la sala en donde guarden los regalos, elegirá el suyo, lo cambiará, y se iría de allí justo a tiempo para el beso (parte agregada por Angel)

La noche calló, ambos se dirijieron al "Sugar Cube Corner", pero se dieron cuenta de que la fiesta era al aire libre.

Ling venía disfrazado de un pegaso azul, con crín azul y unos cubitos de cutie mark.

Al llegar, los recibió Fluttershy.

-Hola, me alegra tanto que pudieran haber llegado.

Y bien, ¿Cómo me veo?- Dijo y les mostró el hermoso vestido de seda que tenía. El pecho era rojo, traía escote, el cual, también era rojo, velo negro y zapatos negros, todo con encaje y gemas incrustadas.

-Radical.. - Angel no podía creer que ahora estuviera en presencia de su amiga, se veía diferente, parecía uno de esos unicornios de la alta que había en Canterlot.

-*risitas* Me alegra que te guste- Al reírse, tapó su boca con su casco.

-(Hasta es elegante)-Pensó Angel.

-Vamos, pasen, sean bienvenidos.

En el patio, estaba situado un gran escenario con luces, adelante, había mesas, en las cuales, ya había ponis. Ellos procedieron a sentarse en una mesa vacía, esperando el momento.

-¿Recuerdas qué hacer?- Dijo Ling

-Sí, todo-

-Muy bien, sólo falta esperar...-

Pasada media hora, el grupo ya estaba en el escenario, listos para tocar.

-¡Buenas noches, Ponyville!- Dijo el vocalista, el cual fue bien recibido por el público- ¡Somos Mando Pony And The Musical Fillys! Hoy, es un día muy especial, es el cumpleaños de Shy, para ello, tocaremos esta canción, la cual nos recuerda, que la amabilidad es lo mejor que puede haber.

-¿Listo?- Dijo Ling a Angel.

-Listo

-¡Ve y cambia ese regalo!

Mando Pony y Ling- 1,2,3, ¡4!

(Reproducir en el fondo /watch?v=bfw1gDVKBfQ si no puedes, bajala)

Angel salío disparado de la mesa, directo al backstage.

There's a chance that I could fall

And not come back

And never regret a thing

I'd never get back on track

Darkness all around me,

I can't find the light,

I let it all surround me,

Giving up without a fight.

The bitterness and pain inside,

Countless tears I had to cry,

I was facing all my fears,

Just to let you in

To dry my tears, but

Your kindness won't betray me,

I feel your heart and soul,

Your kindness still can save me,

I choose to not let go,

Stretching out you somehow reach me,

I know this can't be wrong,

I'm ready, won't you teach me

Your song of kindness

Angel llegó al lugar en donde se guardaban los obsequios, trató de encontrar el suyo, pero no lo hayó...

Quiet grace surrounds you,

And helps me find my own,

I can't tell you how you've helped me,

And how much I have grown,

Even though you're far away,

Inspiration comes from you,

To shine a littler brighter every day,

If you only knew...

I will never get upset,

And I will never, ever forget,

The happiness you made me feel,

Almost as if you're actually real, but

Your kindness won't betray me,

I feel your heart and soul,

Your kindness still can save me,

I choose to not let go,

Stretching out you somehow reach me,

I know this can't be wrong,

I'm ready, won't you teach me

Your song of kindness

Angel siguió buscando, pero no hayó nada. Un tipo lo vío ahí, esculcando entre los regalos, creyó que estaba robando, así que tomó a Angel y lo empezo a golpear...

Your kindness won't betray me,

I

feel your heart and soul,

Your kindness still can save me,

In a way you'll never know.

Your kindness won't betray me,

I feel your heart and soul,

Your kindness still can save me,

I choose to not let go,

Stretching out you somehow reach me,

I know this can't be wrong,

I'm ready, won't you teach me

The way to get along,

Even when the cold wind's blowing,

And I want to just give in,

It warms my heart just knowing,

I'll hear your voice again,

So won't you sing it loud,

And won't you sing it long,

I promise to remember,

Your song of kindness

I promise to remember.

I promise to remember...

El público explotó, erá la mejor canción que habían escuchado. Por otro lado, Angel recibió la paliza de su vida, estaba herido y cansado de tanto golpe, pero logró llegar con Ling.

-¿Lo con...?, ¡¿Qué diablos te pasó!?-

-Un tipo creyó que robaba y me atacó-

-¿¡Qué!?, ¡¿Quíen fue!?, le va a ir pero de la mad...-

-Sólo llevame a casa...-

-¿No quieres que yo lo intente?-

-No, fui un estúpido al creer que podría enamorarla... Ya vámonos, tengo que disfrutar de mis últimos momentos dentro de la casa, lo más seguro es que me heche...-

Así fue, Ling llevó a Angel a su casa y le curó las heridas. A la una de la mañana, llegó Fluttershy, muy callada, Angel ni siquiera la vio, esperaba su sentencia.

-Hola, Shy-Dijo Ling- ¿Cómo...?

-¿Nos das algo de privacidad, Ling?-Interrumpió Shy.

-Oh, claro, claro, claro, claro, me voy, te veo mañana, Angel-Dijo Ling, pero Angel no lo vío.

-Sé que lo leíste- Dijo Angel al irse Ling.

-Sí, lo hice-

-¿Cuál será mi castigo?-

-Este- Fluttershy, sin que Angel lo previniera, le dío un beso en los labios, cosa que dejó en Shock y sonrojado a Angel.

Después de 2 minutos, Fluttershy se separó de Angel, el cual, seguía en shock.

-Mira, Angel... Cuando te rescaté en el refugío, me caías bien. Años después, como jovencito, te portabas muy mal conmigo, en varias ocasiones consideré el regresarte, pero no lo hice. Años después, te convertiste en un casi-hombre, maduraste y aprendiste a coexistir conmigo, aunque no siempre concuerdabamos, yo te tenía un gran amor platónico. Pero, con el paso del tiempo y con tu actitud, ese amor platónico se transformó en amor real... No podía creerlo, pensaba que estaba loca, que mentía y de más, pero fue verdad... Al abrir tu regalo, creí que no debía leer tu libreta, pero malas fuerzas entraron dentro de mí y decidí que debía leerlo. Al hacerlo, descubrí que tu también me amas como yo a ti, tal vez más, así que decidí terminar con esto de una buena vez-

-Fluttershy...- Dijo Angel recuperándose del shock.

-¿Sí?-

-¿Serías mi novia?-

-Claro que sí, mi pequeño- Ambos se dieron otro beso de 2 minutos y, al terminar, Angel le entregó el verdadero regalo.

-Ten-

-¡Un set de lápices con las eevee-evoluciones!, gracias amor-

-De nada-Angel se sonrrojó.

-Ahora, ¿Qué te parece sí cumplimos la parte de "lujuria"?-Preguntó Shy.

-Me parecería genial-

...

 **Nota del autor:**

 **Wooooow, 4:45 am... Rayos.**

 **Bueno, he aquí mi primer fanfic estelarizado por Shy. Ahora, se lo que se preguntan, ¿Cómo Angel conocío a un changeling? la respuesta en un futuro fanfic.**

 **Quiero agradecer Deamon Fabble 42 (creo hací se escribe) por apoyarme en cada estúpidez que hago (o hacemos)**

 **A Mando Pony, por ni siquiera pedirle el permiso de usar su canción.**

 **A fluttershy (no el personaje) por ser el(la)primero(a) en leer este fanfic y darme un punto positivo, de hecho, gracias a tí me vino la idea de hacerlo un fic de amor (¿Ya encontraste a Engel?)**

 **En fin, si te gustó dale like y compartelo, sigueme en mi usuario y en mi Amino por si quieres ver màs**

 **Mi Facebook es SimplexCartoon79, denle like si quieren ver mis estupideses.**

 **Ya me voy, adiósssss**


End file.
